Unnamed medical tools
This is a list of unnamed medical tools. Alien medical device The automated alien medical device was a device used by the automated repair station. In 2152, it healed Lieutenant Malcolm Reed's left leg, which had been injured by a Romulan mine. It healed the limb using a cytokinetic enzyme to stimulate the cell division inside the leg. Reed asked Doctor Phlox three times about whether the device could be trusted, clearly skeptical about its implementation. Phlox was delighted with the device, though, even going so far as to suggest their commanding officer, Jonathan Archer, could perhaps negotiate a trade for it. The device then beamed away, leaving a thrilled Phlox to double-check it had completely healed Reed's heretofore wounded leg. ( ) .}} Android assembling tools These medical tools were used by Dr. Crusher, Chief Engineer Argyle, and their team in sickbay in 2364, when they assembled the Soong-type android Lore. ( ) File:Android assembling tool.jpg|A pen-like tool File:Android assembling tools.jpg|Several other tools Assassination device In 2369, Doctor Julian Bashir gave a Bajoran officer an unnamed device to assassinate Benjamin Sisko. When Odo arrived in the infirmary as Bashir was giving the device to the officer, the doctor pretended that the device helped against chronic insomnia. ( ) Banean scanning device This scanning device was used by the Banean doctor on Tom Paris after Paris lost consciousness following another cycle of his transplanted engram. ( ) Cosmetic device Jadzia Dax used this device to temporary make it appear as if she had no Trill spots. ( ) Dermal/Sub-dermal-like device While aboard a Borg vessel, Seven of Nine injured her head. A nearby Borg drone repaired the minor injury with a device attached to its forearm limb. ( ) Diagnostic hat This medical tool was used by Doctor Beverly Crusher, in 2364, for diagnosing Worf after he collapsed in sensor maintenance. ( ) Diagnostic tool This medical tool was used by Dr. Crusher in late 2364 while treating Doctor Paul Manheim in sickbay. ( ) Hypnosis device Counselor Deanna Troi used hypnosis on both Worf and Doctor Beverly Crusher to determine what had caused a recent memory lapse during which they had committed actions which they had had no control over. Using the technique, it was found that both officers had been possessed by an unknown entity, which was ultimately revealed to be the Beta Renner cloud. ( ) Injection device In an alternate timeline, Jake Sisko used this '''injection device' to inject himself with a type of drug. He managed to die when his father appeared, allowing Jake to travel back in time and effectively erase the alternate timeline.'' ( ) Medical chamber In 2165 of an alternate timeline, this '''medical chamber' was used by Denobulan doctor Phlox in an effort to destroy interspatial parasites which had infected Jonathan Archer's brain. The procedure which the chamber was involved in had been invented by Phlox over a period of nearly a decade and required energy levels so high they could be produced only in the reactor of a warp-capable starship. As a result, the medical chamber was set up near the warp engine aboard , connected to it via a series of conduits. Archer lay inside the medical chamber while a highly focused antiproton beam was fired at his head. The top of the medical chamber slid open to release him, and was operated by a control on the outside of the chamber.'' The first time the chamber was used, the procedure was successful at eradicating a cluster of the parasites. During a battle between ''Enterprise and the Xindi shortly thereafter, however, the chamber was destroyed by debris, so Archer opted to instead create a subspace implosion, a process that eliminated not only the parasites but also the alternate timeline.'' ( ) Medical tools (2364) In 2364, Dr. Beverly Crusher used these medical tools to treat headaches experienced by Captain Picard. ( ) File:Tool against headache 1.jpg|A short tool File:Tool against headache 2.jpg|A pen-like tool File:Tool against headache 3.jpg|Two devices placed on the forehead Ocampa device This medical device was used by the Ocampa to sedate a patient. In 2371, the Ocampa doctor used this device to sedate B'Elanna Torres. ( ) Recording device (2364) This medical recording device was used by Captain Picard, in 2364, to display the de-aging process of Mark Jameson to Karnas. ( ) Sample extractor This medical tool was used to take samples of organic material from surficial areas or the air. Doctor Julian Bashir used such a device to take DNA samples from the waste extraction system aboard a Bajoran transport while investigating the murder of Ibudan. ( ) The same year Chief Miles O'Brien used this device to take a sample of the organic material he found in a power conduit. ( ) Scanning device This medical device was used by Doctor Julian Bashir in 2369 to check Odo after the Constable became unconscious at Quark's. ( ) Scanning device (2150s) This medical device was used to scan an individual. In 2151, Doctor Phlox used this device on T'Pol to diagnose her with a tension headache and subscripted her an analgesic. ( ) Scanning device (2364) Doctor Beverly Crusher used this medical scanning device in early 2364 when she examined Geordi La Forge's eyes in sickbay. ( ) She used this device again in late 2364 to scan Admiral Gregory Quinn after she shot him unconscious with a type 1 phaser. ( ) Scanning device (late 2364) This medical scanning device was used by a medical technician in 2364 to check the functions of Data in sickbay following his encounter with the Edo God probe. ( ) Doctor Beverly Crusher used the same scanning device when she tried to find the reason for Captain Picard's headache in sickbay. ( ) Scanning device (2369) Doctor Julian Bashir used this medical device in 2369 while performing an examination of Aamin Marritza. ( ) Sharpened device The Kobliad Security officer Ty Kajada used this sharpened medical device in 2369 to stab the dead body of Rao Vantika in his . ( ) Srivani probes The Srivani used some medical technology including stick-like probes which were placed on the patient's head. Kathryn Janeway was one of the "lab rats" the Srivani used these probes on in 2374. ( ) identified these sticks as "needle probes on Janeway".}} Tool for deep bruises This medical tool was used by Major Kira Nerys in 2369 for treating Mullibok. According to Doctor Julian Bashir, who left this tool at the cottage, it was for treating deep bruises. ( ) Trill diagnostic tool A Trill diagnostic tool was a medical instrument used by Trills to check on the status of their symbionts. In 2367, the host of Odan used this tool to scan his symbiont. The symbiont reacted by pushing outwards beneath the skin. ( ) Various medical devices In 2374, Kes had a tray of items after The Doctor displayed an ocular implant to Kathryn Janeway and Tuvok. Along with a hypospray and dermal regenerator, there were four other devices. ( ) Later that year, The Doctor assisted an EMH Mark II with surgery aboard the . Along with a thrombic modulator, a medical tricorder, an exoscalpel, and a hypospray, there were two other devices with which The Doctor was unfamiliar. ( ). File:Medical equipment on Voyager, 2374.jpg|Several unnamed medical tools, and a hypospray File:Medical equipment on the Prometheus.jpg|A thrombic modulator, medical tricorder, an unknown instrument, an exoscalpel, a hypospray, and a second unknown instrument VISOR-like device While telling Doctor Bashir about her hunt for Rao Vantika in Deep Space 9's stasis room in 2369, Ty Kajada took this VISOR-like medical device before she decided to stab Rao Vantika with the sharpened device. ( ) Vital signs reading device The Doctor placed this medical device on the neck of Chakotay in 2375 to observe his vital signs and visual cortex activity after Chakotay made contact with an alien species living in the chaotic space. ( ) .}} Wall-mounted device in sickbay In 2258 of the alternate reality, this device was mounted on a wall in the ''Enterprise s sickbay, just next to the room's entrance.'' ( ) Category:Medical equipment